


Here, There and Everywhere

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-10
Updated: 2002-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone should believe in something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, There and Everywhere

## Here, There and Everywhere

by zahra

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/dysfunctional>

* * *

There were little pebbles in Lex's shoes when he got home. He remembers that much about the first time he met Clark, although 'met' probably isn't the right word. Still, Lex has always been about understatements, and 'met' is good enough. It's vastly preferable to clichs like 'rescued from a watery grave' or something else to that effect. 

With regard to the pebbles, Lex was too busy being dead to put them there himself. He wonders how they got there on their own. It's not as though he was wading in the water or swimming full clothed - well, not intentionally - and simply picked them up along the way; and apparently Clark Kent was too busy saving him to do the honors himself. 

The pebbles were strange. 

The bruise on Lex's chest was understandable given the circumstances and the concussion was negligible, but the pebbles were _odd_. Different, quite a bit like Clark the more he thought about it. Perhaps that's why he kept them. 

The pebbles were symbolic in ways that Lex is too pagan to want to explore, except that even Alexander sacrificed to the gods. 

+++ 

Everywhere Lex looks Clark seems to be: in red and blue, in flannel and corduroy. Lex prays it has nothing to do with his propensity to hallucinate. He's done his best to kick the sleeping pills, and his drinking has declined by a good 75% given his new home, but Clark is still there. Everywhere. Delivering the produce, saving his life, drinking coffee, smiling at Lana, smiling at _him_. 

It can't possibly all be Lex's imagination. 

Clark must be there for a reason, an important reason. Lex has never been one to ignore the obvious. 

Clark isn't like everyone else. 

+++ 

Here is what it comes down to in Lex's mind: Clark is different. Clark is special in ways that he won't share with Lex - at least not yet - but there is time. Lex has nothing but time to learn Clark's secrets and ways, and his little nuances like the way his eyelashes flutter when he catches Lex watching him. 

Lex is _always_ watching Clark. 

In some recess of his mind, Lex knows he has no choice _but_ to watch Clark, because he has pebbles at home and invisible bruises on his chest and they're signs, omens. Lex can't _not_ pay attention, not when everything he doesn't believe in is right front of his face. 

Lex believes in himself. 

Clark is special, whether or not he wants to be is irrelevant. Clark has a destiny and Lex will help him realize it. Part of being legendary is knowing the right person and having the right people believe in you. 

Lex may not believe in God, but he believes in Clark. He carries around little pebbles to remind him of that. 


End file.
